Christmas Shopping with a Pesky girl
by solidad1001
Summary: an obvious oldrival! Lol.  The old fashioned girl drags boy to mall! My favorite!  Anyway, I hope you guys like this one! Cookies go to those who review!  Thanks!


**Greens POV:**

I hate December. No, not because of Christmas. Geez, I'm not that much of a scrooge.

No, I just hate December because the malls go on a roller coaster called "Come buy everything we have at a really low price that's actually really high just to fool you!" Of course females everywhere fall for it. And of course they need the guys to come with them and carry their crap all over the mall.

I sigh, as Blue grabs yet another dress to put into her bag of even more clothes. I'm sitting down at celadon mall in the clothing department. Let's just say that I wasn't brought here on my own will. The store is crowded full of female shoppers, and I can see a few guys doing the same thing I am. Staying out of the mayhem. I notice two shoppers arguing over a dress, and another one trying to sneak it off in the fray. The line at the cashier is getting horribly long. Seems like a customer is complaining about something. Damn it. Just when I thought we were done.

Blue comes out of the changing room for the millionth time, wearing an exquisite turquoise dress. Smiling, she skips over to me.

"I think this one is it! What do you think Green? Isn't it wonderful!" She giggles and twirls. It was very pretty, but I wasn't going to say that. I shrug. "It's ok." I say. She rolls her eyes. "Whatever."

I yawn. "Blue, I have better stuff to be doing than being your manservant." I scold.

She laughs. "I dare you to leave." She said with a giggle in a somewhat threatening voice.

God damn it Blue. I decide it's just better to shut up and sit tight.

But Blue goes to the cashier anyway, skipping past the long line and placing a wad of cash on the counter. She winks at the gaping cashier and customer. "Keep the change." She giggles before skipping back to me. 'Ok. We can go now."

Thank you Holy Arceous. I think I would have died a second longer.

She grabs my spare hand, pulling me through the bustling crowd. "Come on Green! There's still one more store I want to see!" She giggled pulling on me sleeve. "One more? Does that mean we're leaving after this one?" I ask. She smirks. 'What? You want to stay longer. I'd be happy to fulfill that wish."

"No. I'm good."

"That's what I thought."

She stops pulling me in, pushing me into the store before I can see the name. As soon as I'm through the double doors, I turn around to leave, but she grabs me by the collar, and pulls me to face her.

"What's the rush? You act like I just walked you into the women's underwear department." She smirked.

I scowled. "Blue. You are not putting me in a monkey suit." I turn around again, but she grabs my arm.

"Who said it was for you? I need it for Silver." She explains.

"Blue-" I growl, but she's already calling over a representive.

"Yoo-hoo! Ah, Hi! I'm here to buy a tuxedo for my boyfriend right over there. Do you have something in mind?" She asked.

I was surprised she had called me her boyfriend, but also somewhat glad. I didn't like how that clerk was staring at her broad chest in plain sight. My fists clench, and I quickly release them before Blue notices. I wonder if Blue notices him staring? He stops abruptly, the word "boyfriend" registering in his head. His head twists over to me. He looks me up and down; I stand next to blue, about 2 inches taller than the guy. He shakes out of his stupor.

"A t-tux? Oh, um-right this way ma'am." He smiles and moves towards from shelves.

**Blue's POV:**

"Boyfriend?" I can hear his smirk behind his whisper. I hold in my blush. I wish.

"Can't you define a safety net?" I whisper in huff. I didn't like how that guy eyed me, but I was used to it. What can I say? I'm a guy's dream. I haven't seen one single guy not take a second look around. Well, there was one who proved that theory wrong. And he stood right next to me.

I finger the green dinner shirt in my hand. I try and imagine it on him, but it proves impossible. "Put it on!" I push, handing him some dress shoes, pants, jacket and shirt. He glares at me. "I'm not doing this Blue."

"Green, I need to get something for Silver for the Christmas ball!" I pout. Not like it would help. Green was a good 4 inches taller.

"I'm taller them him." Green scowled. I grimaced. Damn it Silver. Could have grown a little taller.

"I'll tailor it! I just need to see how it looks." I push him into a changing room with the clothes.

"Now change!"

I hear a sigh, but I watch him removing his sneakers through the small slit at the bottom. I grin like a little girl.

**Greens POV:**

I take a deep breath before opening the stall door.

Good thing I did, because she squeals like a Spoink. "You look ADORABLE!" She pushes, pulling me toward a mirror. I watch her smiling reflection through the mirror. I had never actually WORN a suit before. I actually never went cloth shopping for myself. Daisy was the one with the sense of fashion who bought all my clothes. I look away, trying to avoid my reflection, but she places her finger on my chin and pushes my face back to the mirror. "You look amazing. At least take a look at yourself." She whispers in my ear. My eyes glance down to the dress shoes.

**Blue's POV:**

Hot. There was no their word for it. Green Oak looked Hot.

I looked at his reflection in the mirror again. The dinner jacket was just the perfect length and perfectly complimented his broad shoulders and muscular chest. The black dress pants made him look taller, and his dress shoes gave a classy impression. His had'nt buttoned the top of his shirt, revealing the nape of his neck and the tiniest bit of chest. His hair was still messy, and bangs covered bits of his eyes, but I could still see his Viridian eyes gleaming back into the mirror. I couldn't see any expression, but I saw his pupils dilate. It was perfect.

"We'll buy it!" I announce.

**Greens POV:**

I dropped of Blue at her house later that evening. She giggled as I opened the door for her. "Thanks for all the help Greenie boy." She said.

"Pesky girl." I mutter. "Hope Silver likes the monkey suit." I roll my eyes.

Her eyes twinkle mischievously. "I'm sure he will."

She turns and pecks me on the cheek, the brush of her lips sending tingles all the way down to my toes. Damn hormones. She turns around and winks. "See you at the Viridian ball!" She calls. I'm about to tell her I'm not going, but the door slams shut behind her. I shiver.

The drive home is quiet. As I make my way out, I notice a brown package in the back seat. It must have been one of Blue's packages. I'm about to get back into the car and drive back to her house to drop it off when I notice the tag.

_To: Green Oak_.

Cautiously I take it back to my room, where I open the brown paper. It was the suit along with a note.

_"Changed my mind. Green really isn't Silvers color. I was thinking more Red? I'm too lazy to return it, so you can have it! You can wear it to Daisy's wedding when someone proposes to her. (I'm sure it will happen soon!). And if that isn't soon enough, I'm sure you can wear it to the Viridian ball. Don't say you're not coming. You will, and you know it. Love ya! ;)_

_–Blue."_

I stare back at the tux and then to the note. I smile.

"Pesky girl." I mutter. Then I put the note in my pocket before grabbing some coffee downstairs.


End file.
